Tsuina-chan
Tsuina-chan (ついなちゃん) is a Japanese VOICEROID2 voicebank by AH-Software Co. Ltd. in collaboration with a crowdfunding campaign by her creators. She is capable of speaking in both Standard and Kansei-ben dialects. She was released November 1st, 2019. Her voice provider is Mai Kadowaki (門脇 舞以; Kadowaki Mai). Concept Tsuina-chan originates from a popular "meme" character in the online Japanese anime community - . Oniko was created by denizens of in order to combat a particular Chinese ethnic slur against Japanese people by using that term and making it into a "cute anime girl." By doing so, they would "embrace" said term and make it useless as an insult. She is the first VOICEROID to have both standard and dialects, the second of which is due to a stretch goal for her crowdfunding campaign having been reached. Previously, this was achievable with Kotonoha Akane・Aoi, but as two separate characters. Her character birthday is February 3rd. Etymology Her real name is "Kisaragi Tsuina" (如月ついな), though she's also commonly referred to as "Enno Tsuina" (役ついな or 役追儺). She prefers being referred to as "Enno" as she considers it cooler than "Kisaragi" (which she is embarrassed by). https://twitter.com/Tuina_chan_PJ/status/1227231473142337538 Kisaragi (如月) is an outdated term referring to the second month of the year, known as February. Tsuina-chan's original online debut was February 3rd, which is also her character birthday. Enno (役) can be translated to "role," "duty," "responsibility," etc. When combined with the kanji of Tsuina's first name, 追儺, which means "the ceremony of driving out evil spirits", her full name can be translated to "the duty of driving out evil spirits," which is the basis of her character. Appearance Work in Progress Relations * Name - Summary Work in Progress History Biography 2011 Beginnings Tsuina-chan resulted from a member of the "Hinomoto Oniko Project," Saki Oohenri, wanting to create a "rival" character to Oniko - as Oniko is a demon, Tsuina-chan was conceptualized as a . Tsuina-chan made her official online debut on Oohenri's pixiv on February 3rd, 2011 (the initial upload has since been deleted, however). Her character is inspired from the , which is an annual ceremony performed on December 30th each year. It is a ceremony designed to exorcise demons/bad spirits, which is the basis of Tsuina's character. Elements of the ceremony (instruments, wooden masks, traditional clothing) are all part of Tsuna's character design. 2016 Drama series In August 2016, Tsuina-chan's voice drama series, "Demon Hunter Tsuina-chan," began. While it's primarily an audio-only series detailing Tsuina-chan's attempts at capturing demons (usually resulting in failure), there have been many guest appearances and commentary by the developers as well.vocaloidnews Important Tsuina-chan related news, including announcements regarding the voice drama series, are announced on her Fantia page. On January 17th, 2017, Tsuina-chan, along with another character named Enno Odzuna, became an officially recognized character of the . Acrylic stands of the two were set up at the location. https://www.facebook.com/gosegirl/posts/1518634621560927 2018 VOICEROID campaign On December 16th, 2018, Tsuina-chan's official PR twitter announced a crowdfunding campaign to become a VOICEROID. https://twitter.com/tuina_chan_pj/status/1074275008807989248?s=21 The actual campaign began two months later, on February 5th, 2019, and would run until February 20th.https://twitter.com/Tuina_chan/status/1092687774119940096 The goal for the campaign was 4,800,000 yen, as a VOICEROID2 speaking in standard dialect. However, if the campaign could reach 11,500,000 yen, Tsuina-chan would receive the capability of speaking in Kansai-ben as well. By the end of the campaign, she had far surpassed that stretch goal, with the final total being 14,052,884 yen - surpassing her original goal by 292%. https://greenfunding.jp/pub/projects/2625 On October 16th, 2019, early copies of Tsuina-chan's VOICEROID2 package were shipped out to those who had backed her fundraiser. https://greenfunding.jp/pub/projects/2625/activities/9481 She then released to the general public on November 1st that same year. Marketing Tsuina-chan has an official MMD model and Live2D/Facerig data available on AHS' VOICEROID omake page available here. Voicebanks ;Tsuina-chan :Tsuina-chan comes with two sets of vocals; one for standard intonation, and another for Kansai-ben intonation. While the two are very similar, they each carry their own distinct tone. :Both dialect voices have a soft, high tone in contrast to her louder, more energetic voice from her voice drama series. The standard dialect voice is more somber and deeper than the Kansai-ben one. The pronunciation is more standard and fluid. :The Kansai-ben voice is brighter and more energetic than the standard dialect one. The pronunciation is very particular, as she stresses each for emphasis. * Tsuina-chan (VOICEROID2), November 1, 2019 Demonstrations *Link Work in Progress Gallery Tsuina-chan.jpg|Early promo image Tsuina-chan Boxart.png|Software box Tsuina.png|Illustration Mmd ss.jpg|Official MMD model Live2d sample s.jpg|Official Live2D/Facerig data References External links *Product page *Official Twitter *Official PR Twitter *Tsuina-chan Youtube Channel *Fantia Navigation Category:Tsuina-chan Category:VOICEROID Category:VOICEROID2 Category:Feminine Category:Speakers